Thomas & Friends: Flynn's Fire Team
by steamVSdiesel
Summary: After Flynn does a good job protecting the Island of Sodor The Fat Controller rewards him with his own team of fire engines but someone in this team is not who they seem, can Thomas find out who it is?
1. Chapter 1

*chapter 1*

it was a fine sunny morning on the island of sodor. at the sodor search and rescue centre flynn and belle were talking. rocky the steam crane was having a morning snooze on the turntable. butch was occupied with his tow truck excises. harold the helicopter was sitting on his helipad having his engine looked at for the third time. captain the lifeboat was sitting at his dock watching the seagulls flying by and looking at the ships in the distance no doubt dropping off holiday makers at brendam docks. flynn sighed deeply.

'belle do you think i'm a good fire engine' said flynn.

'of course i do flynn what makes you think that' said belle.

'well for starters sometimes i feel like i don't do a very good job during an emergency' said flynn.

'don't say that flynn your great at your job anyway yesterday you helped me put out that fire on that shed and saved stanley when he was near it' said belle.

'i know that belle but what if one day i mess up big time the team would hate me for life if that happened' said flynn.

belle smiled.

'look flynn you can't mess up big time i know that because your fiery flynn the bravest fire engine ever' said belle.

just then harold spoke up.

'belle is right flynn chap you are a valuable member to the team in fact your even better than me and that's saying something' said harold.

'you can get to fires much faster than me and that's coming from a lifeboat' said captain.

'yeah and when you use your road wheels i can't even keep up with you because of how you roar down the roads' said butch.

just then rocky woke up.

'what the hook are you lot on about' said rocky.

'rocky do you think flynn is the best fire engine ever' said belle.

rocky was baffled.

'belle why are you asking me that of course flynn is the best fire engine ever i mean every time there's an emergency he drives off like a rocket to the rescue' said rocky.

'see flynn the how team thinks your great and so do i' said belle.

flynn smiled.

'thanks guys i think you have all made me feel much better now' said flynn.

'that's right chap whenever you feel down we can get your hopes right back up' said harold.

flynn decided to change the subject.

'you know belle i have always thought about having my own team of fire engines' said flynn.

belle chuckled.

'well maybe one day the fat controller might approve of that idea flynn' said belle.

'that would be fantastic' said flynn.

just then the alarms went off.

'good god that gave me a shock alright darn that stupid alarm!' cried captain.

'it's high time we had a new quieter one if you ask me!' cried butch.

'that's enough boys this is serious!' cried belle.

flynn called out to rocky.

'what's the situation rocky!' called flynn.

'this is a big one guys the top of the tower at great waterton is on fire we need to put it out before it falls down' said rocky.

'goodness gracious that does sound serious' said belle.

'you can say that again chap' said harold.

'time to race to the rescue belle you two harold we could do with that water bucket of yours' said flynn.

'right away flynn chap i'm all checked up now anyway' said harold.

'let's race to the rescue flynn' said belle.

'right behind you belle' said flynn.

with that said harold took off to the air and flynn and belle raced off.

'good luck you two' called rocky.

'show that fire what your made of' said butch.

'do it for the team flynn' called captain.

soon flynn, belle and harold arrived on the scene.

rocky was not joking when he said that the top of the tower was on fire because it had angry orange flames bursting out of the top like an overheating kettle. the people of great waterton were running around like mad some of them came out of their homes to see what all the commotion was about. flora, stanley and thomas were at the station looking up in horror at the tower. on the platform the stationmaster was having a proper raging fit with a man no doubt the person behind the disaster because he was carrying a box of fireworks.

'flying rotor blades what a fire chaps' said harold.

'rocky was not kidding when he said this was a big one flynn' said belle.

'do any of you three know anything about how this happened' said flynn looking at the three engines.

'don't ask us flynn it's that nutter of a bloke with the fireworks you should be asking' said stanley.

'selling fireworks on a station the nerve of some people on this island!' said flora.

then thomas spoke up.

'the thing is flynn is that man was selling fireworks on the station but no customers was coming to him so he got very mad about it so mad in fact that he thought it would be a good idea to launch one to attract people but he was in so much of a hurry that he didn't bother to check the angle of it so when he launched it, it ended up crashing into the tower just like that' said thomas.

'this is exactly why they need to stop selling fireworks on this railway' said belle.

'you know chaps i remember the time when i had to dodge those fireworks at brendam docks' said harold.

thomas blushed remembering the time on sodor surprise day when he accidently caused havoc at the docks.

'HAROLD!' cried the fire engines.

'right sorry chaps got to keep my mind on the danger sorry about that' said harold.

just then they could all hear the stationmaster and the man raging their heads off.

'WHY YOU STUPID MAD HEADED NUTTER HAVE YOU GOT ANY IDEA ON HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU HAVE CAUSED ILL BE LUCKY IF I DONT GET SACKED FOR THIS YOU CRAZY LUNATIC!' thundered the stationmaster.

'YOU KNOW WHAT MATE THATS RICH COMING FROM A LAZY GIT OF A STATIONMASTER LIKE YOU YOUR THE FLIPPIN ONE WHO LETTED ME DO THIS SO DONT YOU EVEN DARE BLAME ME FOR SOMETHING YOU SHOULD OF STOPPED YOU STUPID LAZY SHOUTING MORONIC STATIONMASTER GIT!' cried the man.

'HOW DARE YOU I WILL SUE YOUR LITTLE FIREWORK SELLING BUSINESS FOR TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT YOU CHEEK OF A MAN!' cried the stationmaster.

'OH YEAH WELL HERE'S A NEWS FLASH FOR YOU I'M GOING TO TELL YOUR CONTROLLER JUST WHAT I THINK OF STUPID LAZY GITTY STATIONMASTERS LIKE YOU!' cried the man.

'I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!' cried the stationmaster.

'OH SHUT YOUR FACE AND GET A LIFE WILL YA!' bellowed the man.

the engines all looked at each other in utter shock.

'well that was a pleasant conversation wasn't it' said thomas.

'you know what i'm going to pretend i never heard that' said stanley.

'this railway is utterly insane' said flora.

'come on belle let's put out this fire' said flynn.

'let's show it who's boss' said belle.

'sounds like a plan to me chaps' said harold.

with that said the three rescue vehicles got to work fighting the fire. belle and flynn blasted water out of their magnificent water cannons. harold the good helicopter he was flew around the top spraying big spouts of water from his bucket. the people of great waterton watched in awe at the rescue operation. thomas, stanley and flora blew their whistles and bell cheering them on. the stationmaster and the man however were too busy yelling at each other to care. at long last the fire was finally put out. luckily the tower was not badly damaged it just needed a good repaint that's all. everyone clapped and cheered for the rescue team.

'hurray for flynn and belle the best fire fighting engines in the world!' cried a man.

'don't forget harold the best helicopter on sodor!' cried a woman.

'why thank you madam' said harold.

as for the man with the fireworks he was taken away by the police.

'and good riddance mr. loony' said the stationmaster.

'oh don't worry about me i'll be selling fireworks again in no time' said the man.

'yeah right mate right after you tell the judge' said one of the men.

'and spent some time in community service' said the other.

'oh drat' said the man.

thomas, stanley and flora were very grateful.

'well done you three that was brilliant fire fighting' said thomas.

'for a moment then i thought we would have to rebuild the tower again if it came down' said stanley.

'oh what a disaster that would be act your age will you stanley' said flora.

'you can talk you were screaming like mad when that firework went off' said stanley.

'i wasn't screaming i'll have you know that that was just a yelp' said flora.

'sure it was' said stanley sarcastically.

'happy to help chaps' said harold.

'just doing our jobs to protect the island' said belle.

'well we better be off now' said flynn.

just then flynn got a call on his radio.

'oh great now what i hope butch didn't set fire to HQ again like he did the last time we were called out hold on i better take this' said flynn.

flynn answered.

'this is flynn to HQ over' said flynn.

'hello flynn it's me butch now don't worry i haven't set fire to anything... yet anyway but there are some visitors here for you' said butch.

'visitors what visitors butch?' said flynn.

'well there are four fire engines here and they say that your their leader' said butch.

flynn cut off the call and made a face of pure shock.

'what's the matter flynn what did butch say' said belle.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!' cried flynn.

harold was so surprised that a nearly fell out of the sky.

'goodness me flynn chap what was that all about' said harold.

'flynn what did he say' said belle.

flynn was completely ecstatic.

'i am the leader of my own team... oh boy' said flynn.

thomas was baffled. 'awk-ward' said thomas.

soon flynn belle and harold arrived back at the rescue centre. when they did they got a big surprise. there right in front of them were four fire engines that looked just like flynn. there were three boys and one girl. flynn could not believe his eyes.

'here they are the good bunch themselves' said butch.

'hello there buddy your must be flynn the fire engine correct' said one of the fire engines.

flynn was baffled.

'that's me and you lot are' said flynn.

'oh right sorry about that my name is heatwave and these are my friends' said heatwave.

'hello there flynn mate my name is blaze' said the second fire engine.

'nice to meet you flynn my name is inferno' said the third.

'and my name is ariel charming' said the girl fire engine.

'well i'm flynn as you all know for some reason and this is belle my partner' said flynn.

'nice to meet you all and you two ariel it's nice to see another girl around here for a change' said belle.

ariel blushed.

'nice to meet you two belle love the water cannons by the way' said ariel.

belle blushed this time.

'hello there chaps i'm harold the helicopter one of the best flyers around' said harold.

'nice to meet you mate love the capitals on your name' said blaze.

then captain called out.

'ahoy there matey's i'm captain the lifeboat the best boat on the seas of sodor' said captain.

'ahoy to you too captain pleased to meet you' said inferno.

then it was rocky's turn to call out.

'hello there you four i'm rocky the steam powered crane always ready to lift and save' said rocky.

'hello over there rocky love that big crane arm of yours i bet you could left an elephant with that' said heatwave.

rocky laughed after hearing that.

'you bet i can' said rocky.

then it was butch's turn to introduce himself.

'and im butch the tow truck nothing special to say about me really i just tow broken down vehicles' said butch.

'well i think you are a very charming and really useful one' said ariel.

'that's right mate even tow trucks are great rescue vehicles' said blaze.

butch smiled after hearing that. flynn however was still baffled.

'excuse me but i still don't understand what you lot are doing here... exactly' said flynn.

'why did you not know we are going to be working with you for a week or two' said heatwave.

'wait what?' said flynn.

'oh my how exciting' said belle.

at that very moment the fat controller arrived on winston.

'ah flynn there you are i see you've met your new team mates' said the fat controller.

'team mates sir?' said flynn.

'that's right flynn i have decided that it would be nice if you could have a team of your own for two weeks for all the fantastic work you have done in the past couple of weeks' said the fat controller.

'is that right sir' said flynn.

'indeed it is flynn and i am sure that you and your new friends will do grandly now i must go back to my office at knapford now i've got a load of papers to sign this morning see you all later come on winston' said the fat controller.

winston shot off like a rocket.

'ahhhhh winston slow down!' cried the fat controller.

'sorry sir it's just early days that's all oh good god look out!' cried winston.

a distant crashing noise indicated that they had crashed into something... again.

'the fat controller really needs to practice more in winston i think' said belle.

'so what are we going to do first flynn' said heatwave.

flynn looked very worried all of a sudden.

'belle can i have a word with you private' said flynn.

'of course you can flynn um excuse us for a moment you lot' said belle.

'not at all take your time you two' said heatwave.

with that said belle and flynn rolled over to the main centre building sheds.

'flynn is everything alright?' asked belle.

'belle i can't do this' said flynn.

'don't say that flynn of course you can i mean how hard can it be to be a leader all you have to do is give them orders' said belle.

'look belle being a leader is not as easy as you think it is i mean what if i make a big mistake or something they won't like that' said flynn.

'come on flynn last week we had to put out that fire on that bridge and you managed to put out that and the week before that hiro had had an accident you told rocky just what to do to get him back up again' said belle.

'belle i appreciate that you are trying to make me feel better but this is different i have my own team mates to worry about now' said flynn.

'flynn look at me what i am trying to say to you is that all you have to do is to be yourself because you always know what to do and what to say and i know that because i'm your partner flynn so you can trust me' said belle.

'do you really think so?' said flynn.

'of course i do flynn your the best fire engine on sodor and the whole team knows it' said belle.

flynn smiled.

'thank you for telling me that belle and you know what i can do this' said flynn.

belle laughed.

'that's the flynn i know now come on let's go back out there' said belle.

'yeah let's go' said flynn.

so with that said flynn and belle went back to the group of fire engines.

'so there i was pulling bertie out of the pond when suddenly i lost control and before i knew it i was wheel deep in water' said butch.

everyone laughed out loud.

'and that's supposed to be funny chap' said harold.

'of course it is harold' said butch.

just then flynn and belle rolled up.

'there you are flynn we were wondering whether you were coming back' said heatwave.

'listen up fire team after much consideration from my friend belle i have decided that being your leader for two weeks is a great idea' said flynn.

'glad to hear it mate' said blaze.

'you will make a great team leader' said inferno.

'that sounds wonderful' said Ariel.

'so what shall we be starting on tomorrow team leader' said heatwave.

'well i thought it would be great if we started some training have you all had some already' said Flynn.

'of course we have but if that's your decision then that's fine by me' said heatwave.

'some more training would be brill to be honest' said blaze.

'then that settles it tomorrow that's what we will be doing then' said flynn.

belle winked at flynn.

'your doing great so far' she said.

'thanks partner' said Flynn.

i do not own thomas & friends it is owned by HIT.


	2. Chapter 2

*chapter 2*

the next day the team was starting their training. the fire engines including belle were all doing target practice with their water cannons. harold was busy flying around practicing with his water bucket. captain the lifeboat was having a blast doing some practice laps on the water. butch the tow truck was practicing with his magnet picking up some small metal pipes. rocky having nothing to do was having a lazy snooze on the turntable in the sun. flynn sat in the middle of the rescue centre junction directing what everyone was doing. they were doing a grand job so far and flynn was very impressed.

'well done heatwave your doing great now try and hit those targets over there' said flynn.

'sure thing flynn' said heatwave changing his aim.

'great work blaze now try and hit that target on the far right' said flynn.

'right away boss' said blaze.

'that's fantastic shooting inferno now try and hit those targets on the tall trees' said flynn.

'your the boss flynn' said inferno checking his aim.

then flynn turned his attention to the girls.

'brilliant work ariel and belle you two have not made one mistake yet' said flynn.

'thank you sweetie' said ariel.

'your not doing to bad yourself flynn your giving out great instructions' said belle.

'thanks belle keep up the good work' said flynn.

just then butch cried out.

'ow my eyes help i'm blinded!' cried butch as a jet of water hit him in the face.

'sorry that was me my bad!' cried blaze.

'you silly fire engine look what you've done to me my eyes are swelling up now!' cried butch.

harold flew over and laughed.

'to be honest chap you deserved that' said harold.

'what do you mean i deserved that?!' cried butch.

'just because mr. i'm the best road vehicle in the world' and harold flew off in his cheeky way.

butch was cross.

'why you good for nothing cheeky whirlybird get back here and say that to my face!' cried butch.

flynn laughed.

'okay butch that's enough he was only joking your doing great too' said flynn.

'i bet he was and all he's just lucky that he wasn't hit with a jet of water' said butch.

flynn then looked over to captain.

'this is the life racing around in the water always gets my propellers spinning!' said captain.

'having fun out there captain' said butch.

'you bet i am flynn full steam ahead!' said captain.

then flynn saw rocky fast asleep in his lazy way.

'why that lazy crane i'll get him doing some lifting exercises in 10 minutes' said flynn.

just then thomas pulled in with annie and clarabel dropping off some workers.

'goodness gracious this place is full of activity this morning' said clarabel.

'those fire engines are doing a marvellous job with those targets over there' said annie.

'hello flynn i see you and your team are doing some training today' said thomas.

'they sure are thomas and they are doing a great job so far' said flynn.

'so i can see anyway that was some great work you did at great waterton yesterday flynn' said thomas.

'thanks thomas but what about that man with the fireworks what happened to him' said flynn.

'oh don't worry about him last i heard he has to spend two months in community service after that stunt' said thomas.

'i should think so too honestly launching a firework on the platform he was lucky that nobody was seriously hurt' said flynn.

'you can say that again well i better be off the fat controller will go mad if i don't get back to my branchline' said thomas.

'see you later then thomas' said flynn.

and with that thomas puffed away. soon edward arrived with some new supplies for the rescue centre.

'good morning flynn i see you and your new team are doing some really useful training today' said Edward.

'good morning edward they sure are and i am very proud of it' said flynn.

'well anyway flynn thank you for putting out that fire at the vicarage orchard the other week Trevor was very grateful for it' said edward.

'your welcome edward i was just doing my job' said flynn.

'well i better be off i need to go and take some milk to market now' said edward.

'see you later then edward' said flynn.

and with that edward gave a friendly whistle goodbye and puffed away. soon henry arrived with some new equipment for the rescue centre.

'hello there flynn you and your new team are doing a grand job today' said henry.

'thank you henry they sure are aren't they' said flynn.

'by the way flynn thank you so much for putting out that fire near my tunnel last week it would have been a shame if my favourite line was closed' said henry.

'your welcome henry i was just doing my job' said flynn.

'well i better be off i need to deliver some new cars today' said henry.

'see you later then henry and try not to worry it's a lovely day today' said flynn.

and with that henry puffed away. soon gordon arrived with the express dropping off some railway inspectors.

'good day flynn i see you and your new team of fire engines are doing a splendid job over there' said gordon.

'hello gordon they sure are and i am very proud of them' said flynn.

'well anyway i just wanted to thank you for putting out that fire on my hill the other week because that line is essential for engines like me' said gordon.

'anytime gordon i was happy to help that day' said flynn.

'well i better be off i've got lots of passengers to pickup today otherwise they will be asking for their money back keep up the good work flynn' said gordon.

'thank you gordon see you later' said flynn.

and with that gordon thundered away.

'express coming through!' called gordon.

soon james arrived with some new supplies for the rescue centre too.

'hello flynn you and your team are doing an amazing job this morning' said james.

'hello james they sure are by the way your paintwork looks even shiny than it was last week' said flynn.

'thank you I've been trying to keep it that way all week anyway thanks for putting out that fire on my coal trucks the other week those stupid trucks just don't learn' said james.

'that's alright james anyway that's the troublesome trucks for you always causing havoc' said flynn.

'well i better get going i have to take some more coal trucks today that's going to be fun' said james sarcastically.

'see you later then james' said flynn.

but just as james was about to leave a jet of water hit him. james was surprised.

'oh i'm so sorry about that mate' said blaze.

'no worries you just gave me a nice wash down anyway my name is james by the way' said james.

'hello james i'm blaze once again so sorry about that' said blaze.

'that's alright nothing beats a good fast wash down anyway well i better be off' said james.

and with that he set off. next percy arrived with some new medical supplies.

'bust my buffers flynn you and your new team are very busy this morning' said percy.

'thank you percy they sure are' said flynn.

'well anyway thanks for putting out that fire at the sodor dairy the other week' said percy.

'that's alright percy just doing my job' said flynn.

'well i best be off i need to take the mail now' said percy.

'see you later then percy and have fun' said flynn.

and with that percy puffed away. soon toby arrived with henrietta and some workmen.

'oh my i don't think the rescue centre has ever been this busy before dear toby' said henrietta.

'flatten my cowcatchers flynn you and your new team are busy this morning' said toby.

'thank you toby they sure are aren't they' said flynn.

'by the way flynn thank you for putting out that fire at farmer mccolls farm the other week' said toby.

'that's alright toby besides a branchline isn't a branchline without a farm is it' said flynn.

'no it isn't well i better be going me and henrietta have got children to pick up' said toby.

'see you later then toby and take care' said flynn.

and with that toby rang his bell and chuffed away. next emily arrived with some trucks of new equipment.

'hello flynn you and your new team look busy today' said emily.

'they sure are emily and they are doing a very good job' said flynn.

'i can definitely see that well anyway flynn thank you so much for putting out that fire at callan castle the other week lord callan was very greatful for it' said emily.

'that's okay emily callan castle is very remarkable it would be a shame if it burnt down' said flynn.

'well i better be going i need to go and pickup my coaches now' said emily.

'see you later then emily and take care on the rails' said flynn.

and with that emily puffed away. flynn watched her leave then he turned his attention back to a certain sleeping crane.

'rocky wake up you lazy crane it's time for your lifting exercises now!' cried flynn.

rocky woke with a start.

'sorry about that flynn i wasn't sleeping i was just resting my eyes for a few minutes that's all' said rocky.

'i bet you were now come on we can't have you doing nothing now can we' said flynn.

'no of course not now what can i lift then' said rocky.

flynn was about to turn his attention back to the others when suddenly.

'hey what the devil do you think you are doing you stupid klutz of a crane put me down right NOW!' cried a truck.

'whoops sorry about that i thought you were one of those faceless ones' said rocky.

'do i look like a faceless truck to you now put me down this instant!' cried the truck.

flynn felt like smacking himself on the face.

'rocky when i said lifting exercises that's not what a meant' said flynn.

'wasn't it?' said rocky.

flynn groaned.

soon it wasn't long before the training was over.

'well done everyone that was some great target practice we did today' said flynn.

'that was a blast' said heatwave.

'i only made about one mistake' said blaze.

'my eyes are not getting any better you know!' called butch.

'oi i said i was sorry wasn't i' said blaze.

'my shooting has never been anymore brilliant' said inferno.

'me and belle were having the most fun of our lives today' said ariel.

belle noticed that captain was still racing around.

'i think someone should tell captain that training is over now' said belle.

flynn called out to him.

'captain you can stop racing now the training is over!' said flynn.

'what was that flynn i can't hear you because of my propellers!' said captain.

'I SAID TRAINING IS OVER NOW!' cried flynn.

'oh right coming' said captain.

captain drove over to his dock. then there was trouble. captain bashed into a water barrel. the barrel exploded and water went flying in the air. then it landed all over butch who was very cross and wet.

'CAPTAIN YOU SILLY GOOD FOR NOTHING BOAT!' cried butch.

'whoops sorry about that matey' said captain.

after that everyone had to laugh. that evening as the sun settled over sodor the rescue team were talking and telling stories. flynn was sitting on his own when thomas pulled up.

'hello flynn what are you doing here all on your own' said thomas.

'oh nothing really thomas i just thought i could do with being on my own that's all' said flynn.

thomas smiled.

'you know flynn i think you did great today and the team really likes you' said thomas.

'you really think so thomas?' said flynn.

'of course i do flynn you will always be a great fire engine well i best be going the fat controller will go mad if i don't get back to tidmouth' said thomas.

'see you tomorrow then thomas' said flynn.

thomas yawned.

'see you tomorrow then flynn' said thomas.

and with that thomas puffed away and flynn watched his team having a good time.

the next day the sun shone over the search and rescue centre. flynn and belle were resting and talking in the sheds. heatwave and blaze were doing more target practice. inferno and ariel were busy chatting about what sort of emergency they would be called to. butch the tow truck was trying to pick up some new wheels with his magnet but with little success. harold was keen to get back in the air but the workers were once again checking him up and captain was once again sitting at his dock keeping a look out for ships in trouble. rocky however having nothing to do was once again snoozing in the sunlight. flynn sighed happily.

'it's a wonderful day today isn't it belle' said flynn.

'i bet it won't last flynn there's bound to be trouble in the minute' said belle.

just as belle had said that the alarms went off.

'oh bother' said flynn.

'told you so' said belle.

'oh helipads and landing gears i'm not even ready with my check up yet' said harold.

'don't worry matey you'll live' said captain.

flynn called out to rocky.

'what's the situation rocky' said flynn.

rocky woke with a start.

'oh right yes you want to know what the emergency is well bill and ben have had an accident and are in trouble' said rocky.

'well there's no surprise there bill and ben are always in trouble' said butch.

just then the rest of the fire team came over.

'what's going on flynn' said heatwave.

'is this an actual emergency by any chance' said blaze.

'finally some proper action' said inferno.

'oh my this is suspensive' said ariel.

flynn then spoke up.

'listen up you lot two engines have come off the rails and we need to save them' said flynn.

'what's the plan then flynn' said heatwave.

flynn thought for a moment.

'heatwave you come with me and help save bill and ben until we come back you guys can stay here and watch the rescue centre' said flynn.

the others groaned.

'oh man i wanted to tag along too' said blaze.

'so much for a call to action' said inferno.

'i was looking forward to that too' said ariel.

'that's enough you lot you will have your goes soon' said flynn.

'good luck then flynn' said belle.

flynn smiled.

'thanks belle come on heatwave let's race to the rescue' said flynn.

'right behind you flynn' said heatwave.

and with that the two fire engines raced off. soon they arrived on the scene. bill and ben had crashed into a pool of water. the twins were arguing as usual about who's fault it was that they'd crashed.

'this is all your fault bill you were biffing and bashing at the back' said ben.

'no way ben this is all your fault your the one who was lumbering ahead like a loony so this is all your fault' said bill.

'no it's your fault' said ben.

'no it's your fault and you know it' said bill.

'your fault!' said ben.

'no your fault!' said bill.

this went on and on until flynn spoke up.

'alright you two that's enough arguing we are here to rescue you now' said flynn.

'and just in time to by the looks of it these two looked like they were about to have a full on war together' said heatwave.

'well it's about time they sent someone' said bill.

'yeah i thought i was going to be stuck here with my silly twin all day' said ben.

flynn and heatwave sighed.

'twins' they both said.

'what shall we do then' said heatwave.

'it looks like we will have to pull them back onto dry rails' said flynn.

'who is going to do it then' said heatwave.

'would you like to do it heatwave' said flynn.

'it would be a pleasure flynn' said heatwave.

soon heatwave was chained up to the back of the twins train. bill and ben were getting very impatient.

'hey hurry it up will you' said ben.

'yes ben is driving me crazy' said bill.

'no i'm not' said ben.

'oh yes you are' said bill.

flynn was getting a little bit annoyed.

'keep your buffers on you two we are working on it ready to pull heatwave' said flynn.

'all set and ready to roll flynn' said heatwave.

'on the count of three we pull' said flynn.

heatwave revved his engine. he pulled and tugged and tugged and pulled with all his might. at long last the two silly little engines were back on track. but they were very wet.

'thank you for getting us out of there heatwave' said ben.

'yes you were awesome heatwave' said bill.

heatwave laughed.

'it was no big deal you two just doing my duty' said heatwave.

'hold on you two we still need to get you to the steamworks' said flynn.

'but what about the clay' said bill.

'don't worry i shall take it over for you heatwave can you take bill and ben over to the steamworks for me' said flynn.

'sure can do boss' said heatwave.

and with that said flynn took the china clay to the docks and heatwave pulled bill and ben to the steamworks. soon they arrived at the steamworks. kevin was zooming around trying not to drop anything.

'boss we have customers' said kevin.

victor steamed over.

'alright alright kevin my friend i'm coming' said victor.

when he saw bill and ben victor was very cross and red in the face.

'oh no not again you two this is the 10th accident you have had this week' said victor.

'actually it's our 11th accident this week' said ben.

'and it was still your fault ben' said bill.

'they crashed into a flooded section of track apparently' said heatwave.

'well i suppose we will have to fix you two up again but after this we are not fixing you again this week' said victor.

'don't worry boss we can fix them' said kevin.

'okay victor we promise not to have anymore accidents' said bill.

'yeah well maybe just another two' said ben.

'i heard that you two' said victor.

heatwave laughed.

'well i'll be on my way stay safe you lot' said heatwave.

and he rolled away. later flynn and heatwave rolled home together talking about the call.

'not bad for our first rescue' said flynn.

'we make a great team don't we flynn' said heatwave.

'you can say that again heatwave your not that bad a fire engine' said flynn.

'thanks and your not that bad a leader either' said heatwave.

and the two fire engines rolled on together.


	3. Chapter 3

*chapter 3*

later that day flynn and heatwave arrived back at the rescue centre. heatwave went back to the others who were being entertained by belle's big water cannons. flynn was about to doze off when suddenly.

'OW THAT ALARM BELL HURTS MY EARS IT'S SO LOUD!' cried butch.

'but you don't have ears butch chap' said harold.

'hey i can still hear things you know and i am very sensitive' said butch.

'if you say so matey' said captain.

flynn called out to rocky.

'what's the situation this time rocky' said flynn.

'another crash i'm afraid flynn donald and douglas have come off the rails on the locke at callan castle' said rocky.

'not another one' said flynn.

'apparently it was Fred who caused it' said rocky.

flynn knew the orange truck all to well.

'why that bothersome truck enjoys crashing engines i will never know' said flynn.

'neither will i to be honest with you' said rocky.

just then blaze raced over.

'what's going on flynn' said blaze.

'there has been another crash blaze' said flynn.

'so what's the plan then' said blaze.

flynn smiled.

'tell you what blaze why don't you come along this time' said flynn.

'sounds like a plan to me' said blaze.

'right let's race to the rescue then' said flynn.

'right behind you boss' said blaze.

and with that said flynn and blaze raced down the tracks.

'good luck boys' said belle.

'oh chucks i wish i was going too' said ariel.

'don't worry ariel you will have your time to shine soon' said belle.

'i sure do hope so' said ariel.

soon flynn and blaze arrived on the scene. like rocky had said the Caledonian engines had come off the tracks. fred and the trucks however were laughing their buffers off with delight. donald and douglas however were very cross.

'come on lads let's have a good old victory chant shall we' said fred.

'we crashed them, we crashed them, we crashed them, hurrah, hurrah, hurrah' sang the trucks.

'would you goblins on wheels just shut it already your giving me and me twin a headache' said douglas.

'why you little demons enjoy tormenting oos i will never know' said donald.

'well we don't want to shut it do we lads' said fred.

'no and you two can't make us' said the trucks.

'why you little monsters as soon as i get back on track i'm gonna give you the bashing of your lives' said douglas.

'och aye that i can agree with' said donald.

flynn blew his horn to get their attention.

'are you alright you two' said flynn.

'well this is a mess isn't it' said blaze.

'do we look alright laddie we are off thee rails' said donald.

'and these stupid trucks just won't shut it' said douglas.

flynn laughed.

'dont worry you two we will get you back on the rails in no time' said flynn.

'will do laddie but please hurry will you' said donald.

'and while your at it teach these good for nothing trucks some manners' said douglas.

'oh nuts you know what this means lads' said fred.

all the trucks gulped.

'they are going to biff us' said the trucks.

'too right we are you little trouble makers' said blaze.

flynn went serious.

'so whats the plan' said blaze.

'well i think we can pull donald and douglas back onto the tracks then we can sort out those trucks' said flynn.

'sounds like a plan so whos going to do it' said blaze.

'would you like to rescue them blaze' said flynn.

'sure thing flynn rescue is my middle name' said blaze.

'then lets do it then' said flynn.

so the two fire engines got to work. soon blaze was chained up to the twins.

'are you all set blaze' said flynn.

'ready to rescue flynn are you two ready' said blaze.

'aye laddie we are' said donald.

'pull hard and you can do it laddie' said douglas.

flynn grinned.

'on the count of three we pull' said flynn.

blaze revved his engine as he tugged and rolled with all his might. he did not slip and he did not struggle. at last donald and douglas and the line off rebelling trucks were back on the rails. the twins were delighted to be back on the tracks.

'that was some great pulling blaze laddie' said donald.

'aye you make a fine rescue vehicle laddie' said douglas.

blaze blushed.

'oh stop it you two it was nothing i just love to rescue' said blaze.

'we mean it laddie that was great work' said douglas.

the trucks however were very cross to be back on the rails.

'oh great thats just great these good for nothing rescue trucks just ruined our fun' said fred.

'oh man so much for spending the rest of the day not being pulled by another engine thanks for nothing fred pelhay' said the trucks.

'oi dont use my last name you idiots' said fred.

'whatever' said the tracks.

the engines just ignored them.

'now lets get you two off to the steamworks for any damage ill take you and blaze can you take these trucks back to the yards' said flynn.

'sure thing flynn' said blaze.

so with that said flynn took donald and douglas off to the steamworks and blaze took fred and the other trucks back to the yards for their punishment. the trucks wailed and moaned all the way there. but none of them moaned louder than fred. blaze however just ignored them knowing they had learnt a lesson. soon they arrived at the yards. but before blaze left them to scheme again he gave them a all mighty bump. the trucks screamed in pain.

'yow what was that for you!' said the trucks.

'hey my buffers almost got dented then you moronic fire engine!' said fred.

'consider that a warning for causing an accident and next time you cause an accident like that i will bump you all right into next week do you understand!' said blaze.

'yes yes crystal perfectly yes sir' stuttered the trucks.

'huh cowards who does this fire engine think he is he he...' began fred.

he was interrupted when blaze gave the trucks another good biff.

'what did you just say about me!' said blaze.

fred was very scared now.

'n-n-nothing nothing at all i understand too now more accidents from me i promise in fact i swear it' said fred.

'good and it better stay that way too' said blaze.

and with that he drove away. the trucks and fred watched him go in shock. the coaches were shocked too.

'now that's a fire engine you do not want to mess with' said annie.

'i have to agree with you on that sister' said clarabel.

'most definitely' said henrietta.

'i don't think those trucks will be bothering anymore engines for a while' said old slow coach.

'you horrid things had it coming to you you know!' said the express coaches.

even the branchline coaches had to agree with that note. fred just groaned.

'i hate fire engines' he muttered.

'yes yes they are very scary and intimidating' said the trucks.

hector the hopper truck thought it was very funny.

'that will teach fred and his gang a thing or two about having respect for engines' said hector.

'very well said mr. hector' said toad.

later flynn and blaze drove on home together.

'that was some great work you did today blaze' said flynn.

'thanks flynn' said blaze.

'but what about fred and the trucks what did you do' said flynn.

blaze smirked.

'oh dont you worry about them i dont think they will be causing anymore trouble after the little chat i had with them you should of seen their faces scared half to death the trucks at the front' said blaze.

flynn laughed.

'i should think so too' said flynn.

'what about donald and douglas are they alright' said blaze.

'dont worry i get them safely to the steamworks and victor says they should be back on track this afternoon' said flynn.

'good for them i really had fun with that rescue' said blaze.

'thats good its always good to have fun in life' said flynn.

'it sure is your a great leader flynn' said blaze.

and with that the two fire engines made their way back.

later flynn and blaze arrived back at the rescue centre. flynn and belle were chatting in the sheds. the rest of the fire team were listening to some of harold's daring rescues which butch was getting very jealous of.

'did you all know that i once had to lift a horse out of a ditch and fly it all the way to the fair my what a rescue that was' said harold.

'cool' said blaze.

'that sounds amazing' said heatwave.

'that's wicked' said inferno.

'oh my how exciting' said ariel.

butch was cross.

'what a loud of rubbish i don't believe that for a moment harold you made that one up didn't you' said butch.

'ill have you know chap that that really did happen' said harold.

'huh i have had many cool rescues too you know' said butch.

'oh really chap name one' said harold.

'okay how about the time when a had to pull bulgy out of that muddy marsh' said butch.

harold smirked.

'and i remember that you rolled in yourself and mud went all over you and the workers oh that was a laugh' said harold.

the fire engines laughed like mad. butch was not amused.

'thanks a lot harold you just ruined that and by the way i am still good at rescuing other vehicles so there' said butch.

'not as good as i do though chap' said harold.

flynn and belle smiled watching them have a good time. just then the alarm went off for the third time.

'another emergency we are having luck today' said flynn.

'you can say that again flynn it better not be the troublesome trucks up to no good again' said belle.

'would someone please shut that thing off!' cried butch.

'keep your tires on chap its not that loud' said harold.

'i hope its a sea rescue mateys' said captain.

flynn called out to rocky.

'what's the situation now rocky' said flynn.

'splatter and dodge have come to a stop on the mainline and their trucks are on fire' said rocky.

'now i wonder how those two managed that' said flynn.

'well since its splatter and dodge ill say up to no good' said belle.

just then inferno raced over.

'what seems to be the problem flynn' said inferno.

'perfect timing inferno we could do with your help two diesels are stuck on the mainline and their train is on fire' said flynn.

'glad to be of assistance flynn' said inferno.

'great now come on we haven't got a moment to lose lets race to the rescue' said flynn.

inferno was ready.

'lets roll flynn' said inferno.

and with that said flynn and inferno revved their engines and raced along the line.

'good luck flynn' said belle.

'show that fire what your made of matey' said captain.

'make it a good show chaps' said harold.

'and when you come back flynn tell harold to stop talking about my fails' said butch.

'hey it was only a joke chap' said harold.

soon flynn and inferno raced on the scene. just like rocky had said the middle of the train was on fire. angry flames burst out of the trucks. splatter and dodge the two silly diesels they were, were too busy arguing and screeching to notice.

'this is all your fault dodge you should of told me that there was sparks coming out' said splatter.

'my fault no way mate you were too busy rolling ahead to hear me so there for this is all your fault splatter' said dodge.

'well we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't off been bumping so much at the back' said splatter.

'hey i wasn't bumping or biffing for that matter you were going so fast that the trucks were bouncing about all over the place so don't pin this on me' said dodge.

'well i don't care this is all your fault so there' said splatter.

'no this is all yours you pathetic excuse for a diesel' said dodge.

the two diesels were furious.

'THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT!' they howled.

'hey would you two just be quiet already this is an emergency in case you haven't noticed that yet!' cried an angry workman running for some more water.

the two diesels just gave him a look and ignored him. flynn blew his horn to stop the arguing.

'thats enough you two we are here to save you now' said flynn.

'yeah cool your engines will you' said inferno.

the two diesels stopped yelling and were very happy to see flynn.

'thank goodness the cavalry is here' said splatter.

'hurray please put this fire out flynn we hate fire' said dodge.

flynn groaned.

'only if you two promise to stop having a go at each other' said flynn.

'yeah it wont help the situation at hand you know' said inferno.

the two diesels looked at each other in a pathetic way.

'okay we promise' said splatter.

'just do what you need to do okay' said dodge.

flynn and inferno got their water cannons ready.

'ready to rescue inferno' said flynn.

'ready to save flynn lets fight that fire' said inferno.

and with that said flynn and inferno rolled up to the fire and water blasted out of their mighty cannons. splatter and dodge watched in amazement. at long last the fire was put out in fact there was not a flame left. everyone clapped and cheered. splatter and dodge blasted their horns in celebration.

'well done inferno you and flynn were great' said splatter.

'those water cannons were fantastic i wish i had one like it' said dodge.

inferno laughed.

'it was nothing you two after all we are fire engines' said inferno.

'splatter im sorry that i yelled at you that was wrong of me' said dodge.

'im sorry too dodge we are brothers we shouldn't act like that during an emergency' said splatter.

'are we still friends then' said dodge.

'forget friends we are brothers' said splatter.

flynn smiled.

'well that was a great apology you two its nice to see your back together' said flynn.

'you can say that again true friendship that is' said inferno.

splatter and dodge smiled.

'right now that's over with lets get you two back to the dieselworks to get looked over and i will take these trucks to the rolling stock works' said flynn.

'sure thing flynn' said inferno.

and with that inferno took splatter and dodge to the dieselworks and flynn took away the damaged trucks. splatter and dodge chatted happily together along the way. at last they rolled into the dieselworks. den and dart the works diesels were waiting for them.

'dizzy diesels what did you two do this time then eh' said dart.

'isn't it obvious dart they set fire to their train again like last week honestly you two' said den.

'i can see that den you don't have to tell me' said dart.

'i was only pointing it out dart you don't have to moan about it' said den.

'look we are sorry okay' said splatter.

'yeah it was only an accident anyway inferno here was fantastic' said dodge.

'i can see that too' said dart.

den rolled his eyes.

'okay dart that's enough of that thanks for bringing them back inferno' said den.

'glad to be of help stay safe you lot' said inferno.

and with that inferno rolled away.

'come on then you two lets get you looked at' said dart.

'and this time dart we are not using happy hook not after what he did last time' said den.

'yeah the boss... i mean diesel 10 was not the same for the rest of last week after that' said splatter.

'yeah i thought he was going to have a mental breakdown after that' said dodge.

den and dart groaned.

'please don't remind us you two' said den.

later flynn and inferno rolled on home.

'well that was some emergency wasn't it' said inferno.

'you can say that again well at least we did a good job' said flynn.

'yeah and im happy that those two got back together in the end' said inferno.

'yeah splatter and dodge can be a pain but they are still really useful diesels when they want to be' said flynn.

'and we can be really useful fire engines when we want to be' said inferno.

and with that the two fire engines made their way. and it just goes to show that friendship goes a long way.


	4. Chapter 4

*chapter 4*

later that day flynn and heatwave were called out for another rescue. belle and ariel stayed behind to watch over everything. rocky was sleeping again. captain was at his dock watching the sea. harold and butch were argueing about who was the best rescue vehicle and blaze and inferno were chatting about the worlds biggest disasters.

'no harold im the best rescue vehicle because i will have you know that i can tow twenty cars in one day flat!' said butch.

'not a chance chap im the best flyer on sodor and the eyes in the sky and for your information i can carry people to safety and carry goods faster!' said harold.

'no im the best!' said butch.

'no im the best chap!' said harold.

'I. AM. BETTER. THAN. YOU!' they bellowed.

they were being very loud. belle and ariel just rolled their eyes.

'boys' said ariel.

'you can say that again sister' said belle.

just then the alarm went off again. belle and ariel were very surprised.

'whats the matter now' said belle.

'another emergency oh my' said ariel.

butch and harold however were too busy arguing to notice what was going on. belle called out to rocky.

'rocky wake up will you!' she called.

rocky shot awake.

'wha wha what's going on' said rocky.

'what's the situation this time rocky' said belle.

'oh right sorry about that belle well anyway rosie and diesel have had a collision on the mainline and they are both off the tracks' said rocky.

'oh my i hope poor rosie is alright' said belle.

'who's diesel belle?' said ariel.

'don't bother asking he's the badest engine on sodor and the most devious' said belle.

'sorry i asked' said ariel.

'well looks like it's just us girls this time ariel' said belle.

'yes a girls rescue out how exciting' said ariel.

'come on then lets race to the rescue ariel' said belle.

ariel grinned.

'yeah lets go' said ariel.

and with that said the two fire fighting engines raced off.

'good luck girls make the boys proud' said rocky.

'thanks rocky!' called back belle.

soon belle and ariel arrived on the scene. it was a lot more serious than they both thought. rosie was literally on her side and there was a big dent on her side where diesel had hit her. one of her cab windows and her headlamp were broken too. she was very annoyed with diesel. diesel however couldn't care less he was too busy complaining about his broken buffer beam. both engines were very cross. there crews were very cross too having a go at one another.

'your engine so hit us on purpose mate' said rosie's driver.

'no way your engine shot out right in front of us we hardly had time to stop' said diesel's driver.

'well this conversation is getting nowhere fast' said rosie's fireman.

'tell me about it mate' said diesel's engineer.

'this is all your fault diesel you went past a red signal that's why you hit me' said rosie.

'i did not pass a red signal you puffed out right in front of me you silly pink steamie' said diesel.

'how dare you diesel you can't talk to me like that especially when i'm a girl' said rosie.

'i don't care my buffers are broken and im the only one here who actually cares' said diesel.

'who cares about your buffers you good for nothing clumsy black box on wheels' said rosie.

'why you cheeky little pink steamie you can't talk to me like that i'll tell diesel 10' said diesel.

'boohoo i'm so scared my wheels are shaking oh no their not because i'm on my SIDE!' cried rosie.

belle and ariel sighed and looked at each other. the arguing and complaining went on and on until belle was forced to blow her whistle. everyone went quiet almost instantly.

'thank you now what happened' said belle.

'THEY HIT ME!' cried the two engines.

'well that was a simple answer' said ariel.

'don't worry you two we will get you back on the rails as soon as possible' said belle.

'please hurry belle i hate lying on my side it makes me feel strange and i want to get away from that diesel' said rosie.

'just get me back on the tracks will you i want to get away from her she's bugging me' said diesel.

'not as much as you do' retorted rosie.

belle looked at ariel.

'okay then ariel you get rosie back up and i'll help diesel' said belle.

'if you say so belle' said ariel.

'very well lets do it then' said belle.

soon ariel was chained up to rosie.

'are you ready ariel' said belle.

'im all set belle are you ready rosie' said ariel.

'dont worry im ready i just want to be up again' said rosie.

'great right on the count of three then one two three pull' said belle.

ariel revved her engine and pulled and pulled and pulled. it was very hard work but at last with a jolt and a judder rosie was back on the tracks. rosie was very happy.

'well done ariel that was some great work' said belle.

'thank you ariel that was great pulling and by the way i think you have a very nice name' said rosie.

ariel blushed.

'it was nothing rosie by the way your name is great too' said ariel.

then it was diesels turn to be put back on the rails. diesel moaned and groaned as belle pulled him onto the rails.

'for goodness sakes diesel stop being silly' said belle.

'im not being silly my buffers are dented and you are making them worse' said diesel.

at last belle got diesel back on the tracks.

'thank god that's over' said belle.

'what shall we do now then belle' said ariel.

'you take rosie to the steamworks and i'll take diesel back to the dieselworks where i don't think den and dart will be happy to see him' said belle.

'oh shut up belle!' snapped diesel.

belle laughed.

'i was just saying diesel' said belle.

'what about the trucks' said rosie.

'don't worry rocky can clean all this up later' said belle.

'see you at the rescue centre then belle' said ariel.

'catch you later ariel' said belle.

and on that note ariel took rosie to the steamworks and belle took diesel to the dieselworks. along the way rosie spoke to ariel.

'thank you for pullling me back on the rails ariel' said rosie.

'that's okay rosie by the way why do they call you that no offence' said ariel.

'no offence taken ariel they call me rosie because i'm pink and i have rosie cheeks well that's what my driver says anyway' said rosie.

'so i see well that's a very good reason' said ariel.

'well i used to be painted black before i came to sodor and i used to shunt trucks in big harbours in America but sadly many of my brothers and sisters were scrapped i'm mostly the last of my kind' said rosie.

'i'm sorry to hear that rosie' said ariel.

'don't be sorry ariel i'm proud to be the last of my kind cause it's like they say its just good to be alive' said rosie.

'you are so right there rosie' said ariel.

and the two girls continued their way. soon they rolled into the steamworks. kevin zipped around in excitement.

'boss we have another customer' said kevin.

'don't worry kevin my friend i'm coming' said victor.

victor puffed over to rosie.

'oh dear rosie my friend that's some dent you have there' said victor.

'i know victor you can thank diesel for that will you be able to fix me' said rosie.

'of course rosie my friend but it will take the rest of the day to fix though' said victor.

'i don't mind victor i could do with a rest this afternoon anyway i'm worned out after all those goods trains' said rosie.

'don't worry rosie we will fix you with a helping hook' said kevin.

'speaking of a helping hook kevin could you go and find a new headlamp for rosie please' said victor.

'sure thing boss' said kevin zooming off.

victor then turned to ariel.

'thank you ariel my friend for bringing rosie to me that was a very good thing to do after a crash' said victor.

'it was no problem at all victor' said ariel.

just then there was a loud clang as kevin tripped and the new headlamp went flying and hit victor in the head.

'ouch kevin!' cried victor.

'whoops sorry boss it was the slip of the...' kevin began.

'don't even say it kevin' said victor.

'hook' said kevin.

'kevin!' said victor.

rosie giggled. ariel giggled too.

'well i'll leave you to it then stay safe now' said ariel.

and she rolled away.

'come on then rosie let's take a look at that dent' said victor.

'um excuse me but can someone help me back up now... please' said kevin.

'oh yes sorry kevin my friend can someone come and help him please we got a crane down over here' said victor.

later belle and ariel set off for home.

'we did good today didn't we belle' said ariel.

'we sure did ariel we girls are the best anyway how was rosie' said belle.

'don't worry i got her to the steamworks safely she told me a bit about her past along the way shame really she said that she is mostly the last of her class' said ariel.

'oh that is a shame well at least she is safe here on sodor' said belle.

'and it's our job to make sure it stays safe for everyone' said ariel.

'that's right ariel it's our job to protect the engines' said belle.

and with that said they both made their way. at last they arrived back at the rescue centre. flynn was waiting for them as he rolled over.

'hello belle i heard all about it and you and ariel did a grand job' said flynn.

'thanks flynn by the way your not doing bad either with this leadership stuff' said belle.

'thanks belle and you know what your right this leadership stuff isn't that hard' said flynn.

and with that the whole team cheered for belle and flynn. it just goes to show that they really are useful.

that night one of the rescue vehicles were sneaking out. it was inferno and a evil smirk grew on his face.

'time to put operation get rid of the rescue team into action now i need to find my contact' said inferno.

and with that said inferno rolled away as quietly as possible. the other rescue vehicles were still fast asleep. meanwhile thomas was just putting away his trucks. he was looking forward to getting back to the sheds. he was just about to puff away when he saw inferno rolling past.

'cinders and ashes what's inferno doing out at this time of night i better see where has going' said thomas.

so thomas puffed after him into the night. soon inferno arrived at the meeting place and so did thomas who puffed behind some trucks to stay out of sight.

'what on sodor is he doing' said thomas.

'beats me puffball' said a truck.

inferno was cross.

'where is he, he promised to meet me here that guy is so hopeless' said inferno.

thomas was very confused.

'what the devil is he talking about' said thomas.

'once again it beats me' said the truck.

'shhhhh quiet up will you' said thomas.

'sorry thomas' said the truck.

thomas went back to listening. just then a dark blue car pulled up and a man walked out. he went up to inferno who was very annoyed.

'and what time do you call this then you promised to be here on time' said inferno.

'give me a break will you i was held up that's all anyway let's get this over with' said the man.

'very well then Larry you know what this is about do you' said inferno.

'yeah i do it's about those stupid rescue vehicles ain't it' said larry.

thomas was cross.

'how dare they call them stupid' said thomas.

'you know i have a feeling that we are being watched tonight' said larry.

'don't be so daft we are the only ones here' said inferno.

'if you say so then so what's this plan of yours' said larry.

'you are going to help me set fire to some buildings on sodor and after that i will get my revenge on that flynn and the rest of the rescue team and when i'm done i will be the new hero on sodor not flynn' said inferno.

thomas gasped.

'he can't do that to flynn' said thomas.

'did you hear something' said larry.

'hear what you idiot there's nobody else here your just jumping at shadows' said inferno.

'well i could of swore that i heard a voice' said larry.

'who cares larry anyway after we have done this you will get your money and i want a new engine for mine in the moment has been nothing but a pain in the exhaust' said inferno.

'very well then it's a deal and make sure you get me £100,000,000 i'm not taking £5000 that's hardly enough' said larry.

'fine i will get you the money if i can' said inferno.

'you better or you can forget this whole deal' said larry.

thomas could not believe what he was hearing inferno was betraying the rescue team.

'fizzling fireboxes it's all about money in the end isn't it this is disgusting' said thomas.

'just you wait flynn i shall get my revenge on you and the rest of your pathetic team!' said inferno.

'and as long as i get paid it will be good' said larry.

thomas needed to tell someone.

'that's it i'm out of here i need to warn flynn about this' said thomas.

then there was trouble. as thomas went back he accidently bumped into a tanker. inferno and larry both heard and saw him.

'who the heck are you!?' cried larry.

thomas gulped.

'i know you your that stupid blue puffball thomas you were spying on us weren't ya!' said inferno.

'sorry about this but i need to dash see you' said thomas.

thomas raced away as fast as he could.

'hey get back here you little blue sneak!' cried inferno.

'he's getting away we have to stop him!' cried larry.

'no! he can't prove anything as long as only he knows nobody else will' said inferno.

'are you sure about that what if they do believe him he's just blown our cover' said larry.

'i will take care of it' hissed inferno.

'you better' said larry.

as thomas raced along the line he tried to think.

'i can't believe that inferno is a bad guy i thought he was a good fire engine well apparently not i better warn flynn and the others tomorrow i can't let inferno get away with this and i don't care if i have to tell everyone on sodor' said thomas.

and thomas continued his way back to the sheds. the next day thomas puffed out of the shed very early. percy was very surprised.

'where are you going thomas it's not time for work yet?' said percy.

thomas looked at his friend.

'i'm sorry percy but i need to get to the rescue centre on the double' said thomas.

'why thomas is there an emergency' said percy.

'no i just need to go and tell flynn something important' said thomas.

'okay then thomas' said percy.

and thomas set off. at the sodor search and rescue centre the rescue team were enjoying a quiet morning. rocky was asleep on the turntable. captain was at his dock enjoying the sunshine. flynn and belle were talking about what training to do for the day. harold was on his helipad having his propellers looked at. butch was driving around having a time trial trying to show harold that he was the fastest. the other fire engines were laughing and joking about the funniest rescues. just then thomas raced in looking very frantic.

'what's the matter thomas' said flynn.

'you look very worried about something' said belle.

'flynn i need to tell you something about inferno' said thomas.

'what about him thomas is he okay' said flynn.

'no he's not okay he's bad, evil, bonkers he wants to get revenge on you flynn i saw him talking to someone last night' said thomas.

flynn and belle looked at each other in a strange way.

'thomas what are you talking about' said flynn.

'don't be silly thomas inferno isn't bad he's a great fire engine and a good friend' said belle.

'you two don't understand he wants to get revenge on you i swear' said thomas.

just then inferno came over thomas glared at him.

'hello there thomas what's this about me' said inferno.

'nothing really inferno thomas here thinks that your an evil mastermind fire engine for some reason' said flynn.

inferno laughed which made thomas very cross.

'is that so well young thomas you do have a very good imagination' said inferno.

'don't lie inferno i saw you last night tell them the truth go on right now' said thomas.

'thomas what's gotten in to you' said flynn.

'this isn't like you thomas' said belle.

inferno just went blank in the face.

'i don't know what your talking about thomas?' said inferno.

'tell them the truth!' thomas snarled.

'no because i have got nothing to hide' said inferno.

'thomas you are being very silly' said belle.

'tell me about it' said inferno.

just then there was a loud crash.

'oh man i took that corner to late i'm stuck!' wailed butch.

harold laughed.

'that will serve you right for showing off chap' said harold.

'word of advice harold: SHUT UP!' howled butch.

rocky was cross.

'would you two keep the noise down over there i'm trying to sleep!' called rocky.

'don't worry butch i'm coming' said flynn.

'me two that mud looks very deep and thick and will need a lot of pull' said belle.

and the two engines went over to butch. thomas was alone with inferno. as soon as flynn and belle were out of sight inferno's facial expression changed. he rolled up to thomas' face and growled at him.

'listen here you sneaky little blue brat on wheels nobody is going to believe you so why don't you do yourself a good favour and go' said inferno.

'i'm not going anywhere until you tell them the truth' said thomas.

'well i won't because i am not going to let a silly engine like you ruin my plan' said inferno.

'you are not going to get away with this inferno' said thomas.

'oh yes i will and you can't do anything about it' said inferno.

thomas snarled.

'oh no just watch me' said thomas.

suddenly thomas darted forwards and gave inferno a mighty biff. inferno went flying back a fair 10 feet.

'take that you fire fighting traitor!' cried thomas.

'how dare you hit a fire engine you cheeky blue biffer!' cried inferno.

all of the rescue vehicles were very shocked. harold's jaw literally dropped open. flynn was very annoyed as he raced over.

'THAT'S IT THOMAS GET OUT NOW AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN I WON'T HAVE THIS HERE JUST GET OUT NOW!' cried flynn.

he was clearly very angry with thomas. thomas said nothing more instead he just puffed away glaring at inferno as he did so.

'well that escalated fast' said rocky.

'why that cheeky blue idiot how dare he hits me!' said inferno.

'i'm so sorry about that inferno i don't know what's with thomas this morning he's usually very nice to everyone' said flynn.

'don't worry about it flynn it's probably the weather that's done it' said inferno.

flynn smiled and went back to helping butch. inferno was furious.

'i'll make that blue puffball pay for that and i know just how to do it' said inferno.

and he began to make a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

*chapter 5*

later that evening percy was going to the sheds for a rest. as percy approached the yards he could see smoke.

'where's all that smoke coming from' said percy.

when percy got to the sheds his eyes almost popped out from shock. the sheds were on fire. percy started to panic like mad.

'bust my buffers tidmouth sheds is on fire! i repeat tidmouth sheds is on FIRE!' percy cried.

just then james puffed over getting annoyed with percy screaming.

'percy what on sodor is the matter now... OH MY GOD!' cried james as he saw the sheds.

henry came over too and the big green engine was slack-jawed at what was going on.

'bubbling boilers someone call the sodor search and rescue centre now!' cried henry.

thomas puffed in and was horrified at what he was seeing.

'cinders and ashes this is all my fault this is all inferno's doing!' said thomas.

meanwhile back at the rescue centre flynn and belle were chatting with the other fire engines.

'it's a shame that inferno couldn't be here' said belle.

'i think he just needed some space after what thomas did this morning' said flynn.

just then the alarm bell went off.

'finally some more action' said blaze.

flynn called out to rocky.

'what's the situation now rocky' said flynn.

'this is a serious one flynn tidmouth sheds at tidmouth yards is on fire' said rocky.

'tidmouth sheds is on fire how on earth did that happen' said belle.

'that doesn't matter right now belle what matters now is going to the rescue you and blaze come with me' said flynn.

'of course flynn' said belle.

'right behind you flynn' said blaze.

'come on then let's race to the rescue' said flynn.

and the three fire engines raced off down the line. the rest of the rescue team cheered them on.

'good luck you three' said heatwave.

'go get them belle' said ariel.

'show that fire who's in charge' said rocky.

'give a good show chaps' said harold.

soon the three fire engines raced into the yards. they were shocked when they saw the sheds. fire and smoke was everywhere. the steam team watched in horror as the sheds burnt.

'cinders and ashes this is awful' said thomas.

'flatten my fender why would someone do this' said edward.

'oh my this is not good for my nerves' said henry.

'oh the indignity this is the most outrageous thing anyone could do' said gordon.

james was too busy worrying about his birth.

'my beautiful birth' said james.

'bust my buffers this is very scary' said percy.

'why would someone do something so horrid' said emily.

duck, donald and douglas were there too. they were horrified.

'och aye who would do something like this' said donald.

'i don't know brother but someone is going to pay for this' said douglas.

'you would never see anything like this on the great western' said duck.

flynn honked his horn to calm everyone down.

'don't panic everyone we are here what happened' said flynn.

'i don't know flynn the sheds were just like this when i arrived' said percy.

'you need to put the fire out flynn' said henry.

'does anybody here care about my birth' said james.

'shut up james it's not even your birth' said gordon.

'well it's my favourite birth gordon' said james.

flynn spoke out to belle and blaze.

'come on you two let's put out this fire' said flynn.

'ready to rescue flynn' said belle.

'let's do this' said blaze.

and with that they rolled up to the sheds and got their water cannons ready. water blasted out and onto the sheds. the fire started to go out very fast. the engines were very impressed.

'yeah go flynn' said percy.

'keep fighting you three' said edward.

'you can do it' said gordon.

at long last the fire was out and tidmouth sheds was safe. but it was very black and smoky. the engines cheered and blasted their whistles.

'hurray for flynn' said percy.

'that was great you three' said henry.

'thank goodness my birth is saved' said james.

gordon groaned.

'oh the indignity james i don't care' said gordon.

'don't worry you lot it was nothing' said flynn.

'just doing our job' said belle.

'it was no problem at all' said blaze.

just then the fat controller arrived he was very cross when he saw the sheds.

'oh my goodness what a mess whoever is responsible for this is going to be severely spoken to!' said the fat controller.

thomas spoke up.

'please sir i might know who is responsible for this' said thomas.

flynn groaned.

'oh no not this again' said flynn.

'then who was it then thomas' said the fat controller.

'it was inferno' said thomas simply.

the engines all gasped.

flynn however was very cross.

'inferno the fire engine are you sure thomas this is a very serious accusation you have just made thomas' said the fat controller.

'please sir thomas is being very silly inferno would never do this he's a good fire engine' said flynn.

'i'm not being silly flynn it's the truth you have to believe me' said thomas.

but flynn was having none of it.

'just stop it thomas i don't want to hear anymore of your silly accusations I've had enough of it!' said flynn.

thomas was cross.

'then your just a really stupid fire engine then aren't you' said thomas.

all the engines gasped again after thomas said this.

'thomas the tank engine how dare you speak to Flynn like that!' shouted the fat controller.

'what did you just call me!' cried flynn.

'you heard me flynn you are stupid S-T-U-P-I-D stupid' said thomas.

flynn was red in the face.

he was about to yell at thomas when belle interrupted.

'flynn please calm down thomas has got a point' said belle.

'and what would that point be belle besides the fact that he just called me stupid to my face' said flynn.

belle thought about what to say next.

'think about it flynn inferno was not with us at the rescue centre when this happened' said belle.

the redness left flynn's face after belle said that.

'you know what belle you have got a good point there and thomas i guess your right' said flynn.

'well it's about time you believed me and i'm sorry i called you stupid flynn that was wrong' said thomas.

'that's okay thomas sir i think thomas is right inferno must have had something to do with this' said flynn.

'very well then flynn if inferno is the one who is behind this then tomorrow all of the engines will help look for him' said the fat controller.

'thank you sir that would be very good of you' said flynn.

and with that the fat controller left.

'there is a lot of drama going on tonight' said emily.

just then toby arrived he looked very upset. tears were streaming out of his eyes.

'oh my toby what ever is the matter' said henry.

'you alright toby' said percy.

'what's happened toby' said edward.

toby stopped crying long enough to talk.

'flatten my cowcatchers i just had to see you all someone has burnt down my shed at arlesdale end and i have nowhere else to go' said toby.

the engines were shocked.

'oh toby i'm so sorry to hear that' said thomas.

'and the birdhouse outside my shed has been pulled down too' said toby.

henry did not like that.

'oh no the poor innocent birds' said henry.

'nature lover' muttered gordon.

thomas felt sorry for toby.

'don't worry toby you can stay with us here until they build you a new shed' said thomas.

toby cheered up after hearing that.

'thank you guys i would love to stay here' said toby.

flynn was serious now.

'that's it this time inferno has gone too far i can't believe that he betrayed us' said flynn.

the next day all of the engines on sodor were keeping a look out for inferno. the fat controller had told them all that if anyone found inferno they were to take him to him. hiro and hank checked the mainline. charlie, stanley and rosie were checking all the branchlines. ryan and arthur checked all of the coastal lines. the diesel's at the dieselworks were keeping an eye out for him too mostly because they were scared that he would burn the dieselworks down too. bill and ben, timothy and marion looked for him at the clay pits. bill and ben were scared that he would jump out and biff them but marion promised to protect them. even the narrow gauge engines were looking for him too. but no matter how hard the engines looked nobody could find him. at the rescue centre flynn was worried as he sat in his shed. just then belle puffed in.

'are you alright flynn' said belle.

'no belle i'm not thomas said that inferno wants to get revenge on me and you know what that means inferno wants me out of the picture' said flynn.

'don't worry flynn someone will find him and then you will be safe' said belle.

'how do you know that belle how do you know that inferno won't come here tonight and does something bad to me' said flynn.

belle smiled.

'flynn listen to me inferno can't do anything to you, you are safe here and inferno will be found' said belle.

'are you sure' said flynn.

'flynn i would never lie to you, you will be fine' said belle.

flynn chuckled.

'you know i really hate it when you say that' said flynn.

'why?' asked belle.

'because it always cheers me up that's why' said flynn.

'that's my flynn' said belle.

and both fire engines laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

*chapter 6*

the next day the rescue team were talking crossly about inferno's betrayal to the team.

'i can't believe he wants to get revenge on flynn i knew that fire engine was trouble' said heatwave.

'you can say that again he kept on looking at me in weird ways he was creeping me out' said blaze.

'i didn't like the look of him either he was pure trouble on the inside thanks goodness we didn't have a relationship' said ariel.

'thanks ariel we really needed to hear that' said blaze.

ariel went red with embarrassment.

'i blame davy jones' locker for this inferno business' said captain.

'who on earth is davy jones a pirate?' said rocky.

'sort of i guess' said captain.

'i just can't believe that i didn't see this coming i am a pathetic helicopter chaps' said harold.

'and i am a pathetic tow truck because i still can't beat the time on my driving trials' said butch.

'stop moaning about your time trials chap we have more serious things to worry about' said harold.

flynn and belle were watching everyone chatting about inferno. it was not making flynn feel any better.

'all this talk about inferno getting revenge on me is not good for my nerves belle' said flynn.

'don't worry flynn inferno won't get you besides sodor wouldn't be sodor without you' said belle.

flynn sighed.

'look belle i appreciate that your trying to make me feel better but i don't think it's working very well' said flynn.

'don't worry flynn everything will be fine' said belle.

suddenly the alarms went off.

'it's another call' said heatwave.

'time for some more action' said blaze.

'it is so exciting when the alarm goes off' said ariel.

flynn called out to rocky.

'what's the situation rocky' said flynn.

rocky was very serious.

'a factory is on fire along the mainline and no doubt that inferno is behind it' said rocky.

flynn was very worried again.

'come on flynn don't be afraid besides we need to put out that fire' said belle.

'your right belle i'm not afraid of inferno and we have a fire to put out come on everyone let's race to the rescue' said flynn.

'sure thing flynn' said heatwave.

'let's go boss' said blaze.

'let's save the day' said ariel.

'let's roll guys' said butch.

'let's take to the skies i'm ready for saving' said harold.

and with that said the rescue team set off for the rescue. rocky and captain cheered them on.

'go get them guys' said rocky.

'put out that fire mateys' said captain.

soon the rescue team raced onto the scene. the factory was in flames. the workers were all panicking and arguing with each other on who was responsible.

'oh come on my lunch was in there!' said one.

'my new tool box was in there my wife is going to kill me!' said another.

'so much for getting a raise!' said a third.

flynn blasted his horn to get the workers attention. the workers saw flynn and his team and cheered.

'look boys its the rescue team!' said the manager.

'they have come to save the day!' said a worker.

'does anybody here care about my lunch!' said another.

flynn and his team rolled up to the fire.

'stay back and stay calm everyone we will have this under control' said flynn.

water blasted out of their water cannons. the men cheered and whooped. just then inferno raced out of the side of the building. he was laughing like a maniac.

'so long rescue losers good luck fighting this fire!' said inferno.

flynn stopped fighting the fire and chased after him.

'inferno get back here we have unfinished business we do!' said flynn.

inferno just laughed.

'do we now flynn well you'll just have to catch me first!' said inferno.

and the two fire engines raced down the road.

'flynn no stop!' cried belle.

'don't worry belle chap i'll keep an eye on him!' called harold and flew after them.

'good luck harold' said belle and went back to the fire.

flynn roared along the road trying to catch inferno.

'you can't drive forever inferno' said flynn.

'oh yeah just watch me you loser of a fire engine' said inferno.

flynn snarled as he raced after him. then there was trouble. up ahead caroline was driving along the road. Caroline was shocked.

'out of my way you old fashioned piece of bolts!' said inferno.

'look out caroline' said flynn.

'oh my goodness gracious' said caroline.

the old car swerved out of the way just in time. inferno and flynn raced by.

'this is why i hate country roads' muttered caroline.

inferno and flynn raced on. then there was trouble again. bertie the bus was driving along. bertie could not believe his eyes when he saw two fire engines coming towards him.

'move aside you foolish old bus!' said inferno.

'bertie watch out' said flynn.

'oh dearie me fume my radiator' said bertie.

the red bus swerved just in time. inferno and flynn darted by.

'for goodness sakes i hope thomas isn't this reckless when he his puffing along his branchline' said bertie.

'you have no idea boy' said his driver.

inferno and flynn went faster and faster. then there was even more trouble. up ahead jack, alfie, isobella and some workers were fixing the roads. they were very surprised to see two fire engines coming towards them.

'out of the way you stupid construction vehicles!' said inferno.

'gain way everybody' said flynn.

the workers were running off the road.

'look out' said jack.

'hit the deck everyone' said alfie.

'my paintwork is going to get ruined isn't it' said isobella.

inferno and flynn shot past sending mud and dirt flying everywhere. luckily nobody was hurt. well except for isobella who was completely covered in mud.

'that. was. AWESOME' said jack and alfie together.

'oh stop being immature you two my paintwork is absolutely ruined in case you two didn't know' said isobella crossly.

inferno and flynn were still racing along.

'the fun and chaos ends now inferno' said flynn.

'not a chance flynn the fun has only just begun' said inferno.

inferno raced round a corner and so did flynn. but when flynn did so inferno was gone.

'what the heck where did he go?!' said flynn.

suddenly without warning inferno shot out and bashed into flynn. he was trying to crash him.

'YOW you crazy idiot' said flynn.

'you don't know the real meaning of crazy flynn' said inferno.

he tried to smash into him again but flynn was ready this time. he rolled backwards making inferno drive in front of him. then flynn gave him a good old bump. inferno was furious.

'how dare you bump me you'll pay for that flynn' said inferno.

'not today inferno' said flynn.

inferno growled crossly. up ahead thomas was taking on water at a watertower. he was on his way to collect a goods train.

'what a fine quiet day' said thomas.

just then inferno and flynn raced past.

'cinders and ashes flynn was that inferno' said thomas.

'yes thomas it is you have to help me stop him!' said flynn.

'ha if you think for one minute that that puffball can stop me you can think again losers!' said inferno.

thomas was cross.

'that does it nobody calls me a loser and gets away with it i'm number one don't worry Flynn i'll stop him' said thomas.

and thomas pumped his pistons and raced after them. thomas and flynn raced side by side to catch inferno on the rails and on the road. harold was flying though the air.

'save the fun for me chaps' said harold.

inferno was getting very annoyed now. thomas rolled alongside him.

'give it up inferno we have you now!' said thomas.

inferno had had enough.

'THAT'S IT IV'E HAD ENOUGH OF YOU THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE YOU SHALL NOT RUIN MY PLANS!' cried inferno.

inferno was about to do something very stupid. he smashed through the fence dividing the rails from the road and raced up to thomas.

'i am going to smash you thomas the tank engine!' said inferno.

'i wouldn't do that if i was you' said thomas plainly.

at that moment inferno bashed into thomas. thomas did wobble but he didn't derail or crash instead the force from his wheels caused inferno to sling shot away. inferno went spinning and swerving all over the road.

'AHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE THIS STOOOOOOP!' wailed inferno.

thomas just laughed.

'i told him not to do it' said thomas.

inferno went flying into a muddy field with a big SPLAT. mud went everywhere and most of it was all over him. thomas and flynn came to a stop and harold landed in a field close by.

'oh yuck i don't believe this' said inferno.

he tried to drive out but he couldn't he was stuck!

'help my wheels are sinking into the mud someone get me the heck out of here!' wailed inferno.

'word of advice inferno: never try to derail a train' said thomas smirking.

'crime never pays inferno' said flynn.

'too right chap i'm not letting you out of my sight this time' said harold.

inferno snarled under his words.

'you three are going to pay for this, all of you are going to pay for this, everyone on sodor is going to pay for this, DO YOU HEAR ME EVERYONE!' cried inferno.

'fizzling fireboxes give it a rest will you' said thomas.

meanwhile Larry was driving down the road at a pathetic speed in his dark blue car.

'i am so getting off this island i can't stand getting busted again' said larry.

and he speed up. suddenly as he rounded a bend butch and some policemen had blocked the road.

'oh nuts not again' said larry.

'stop right there buster!' said butch.

'you are under arrest stop your car now!' said a policeman.

but larry didn't stop instead he swerved his car which was a very silly thing to do because he went flying into the bushes.

'OH BOTHEEEEEEEEEER!' wailed larry.

butch was surprised.

'well that went better than i first thought' said butch.

on the other side of the forest of bushes trevor the traction engine was having his fire looked at. jem cole was having trouble getting it started. just then they could hear a revving sound.

'what ever is that noise?' said trevor.

'don't worry about it trevor old boy its probably just a lawn mower somewhere' said jem cole.

but it wasn't. suddenly a dark blue car came racing out of the bushes and crashed into trevor's cart sending pumpkins flying everywhere.

'now that's what i call an unexpected surprise' said jem cole.

but trevor was too busy staring at his destroyed cart.

'my beautiful cart' Trevor moaned.

meanwhile larry was having a hard time controlling his car. squashed pumpkin was all over the windshield.

'oh man i can't see a thing oh dear oh me oh bother!' wailed larry.

because larry couldn't see outside the car he didn't know whether the car was swerving all over the road or still driving straight. he used the window wipers to take it off just in time to see...

'OH DEAR GOOOOOOOOOOD!' wailed larry as his car went flying into a very muddy field.

mud went everywhere as terence the tractor and his driver came over to see what was going on.

'my car my beautiful dark blue car' moaned larry.

terence just laughed.

'come on mate mud is lovely stuff once you get used to it' said terence.

just then butch and the police arrived.

'this is the worst day of my life' muttered larry.

'now this is what i call a messy situation' said butch.

'larry lesterson you are under arrest' said the policeman.

larry just groaned. later that day inferno was sent to the fat controller who ordered him to be taken off sodor at once. as for larry well he was sent to prison for 6 years along with community service plowing fields and let's just say that he did not enjoy it. as for flynn and his team they were all heading back to the sodor search and rescue after another good days job. belle was very happy that flynn was okay.

'well done flynn you saved the day today' said belle.

'i know belle and it's all thanks to you and the team that i did' said flynn.

and with that they rolled on.

for the rest of the two weeks flynn and his fire team did many rescues. they lifted and pulled engines back onto the tracks. they put out fires and saved people from floods. they lifted up trees and helped repair toby's shed. they even had a laugh and a joke at times as well. but at last the time came for the three fire engines to say goodbye.

'i'm really going to miss you guys' said flynn.

'don't worry about it flynn we will come back one day' said heatwave.

'you were a great leader flynn and a great friend to work with' said blaze.

'yes and i shall miss you too flynn and you belle it was nice working with another girl for a change' said ariel.

'thank you ariel i enjoyed working with you two it was like having a sister' said belle.

ariel laughed at that bit.

'thank you belle' said ariel.

heatwave smiled.

'well we better be going you two we have to get back to the mainland rescue centre and we need to find a new recruit now that inferno is gone' said heatwave.

'good luck with that then then you three' said belle.

'are you sure you will come back one day' said flynn.

'we will make sure of it flynn' said heatwave.

and with that they rolled away. the rescue team all said their goodbyes.

'have a safe journey you lot' said rocky.

'come again soon mateys' said captain.

'we will be waiting for your return chaps' said harold.

'stay safe now and good luck' said butch.

flynn and belle smiled as they watched them leave.

'i'm going to miss ariel flynn she was the first female fire engine i have ever met' said belle.

'don't worry belle she will come back' said flynn.

'i know she will but i don't mind having you boys around me all the time it was just nice to see a girl for a change' said belle.

'i understand belle' said flynn.

belle noticed that tears were coming out of flynn's eyes.

'are you crying Flynn?' said belle.

'crying me crying no i'm not crying me no way... okay i was' said flynn.

belle laughed.

'it's okay flynn everyone cries when someone leaves it's natural but they will come back' said belle.

'i know they will' said flynn.

'don't worry flynn you still have us as friends' said butch.

'that's right chap friends forever' said harold.

'we are great friends right who wants a sing song' said captain as he started singing a very terrible sea shanty.

'CAPTAIN!' cried the others.

'whoops sorry about that mateys just thought i'd lighten the mood' said captain.

just then thomas pulled in with annie and clarabel.

'hello thomas' said belle.

'hello flynn and belle i see the fire team left already' said thomas.

'yes thomas they did anyway how are things' said flynn.

'well everything's getting back to normal i guess, gordon and james are still arguing about who is the most grand, henry is worrying that someone will burn down the sheds again, percy is happy pulling the mail and the fat controller's got more paper work to fill out' said thomas.

'sounds like a handful' said flynn.

'you don't know the half of it' said thomas.

'thomas if we don't go now we are going to be late again' said annie.

'yes thomas we were late enough already last time' said clarabel.

thomas laughed.

'and as you can see annie and clarabel are still complaining' said thomas.

'we are only doing it for the good of your benefit thomas' said annie.

'what benefits?' said thomas.

flynn and belle laughed.

'for being a guaranteed connection of course' said clarabel.

just then the fat controller arrived on winston.

'ah flynn and thomas i had a feeling you two would be sneaking about around here i just want to congratulate you two on stopping inferno from causing more trouble for the island' said the fat controller.

'yes great work you two' said winston.

'thank you sir' said flynn.

'thank you very much sir' said thomas.

the fat controller smiled.

'now thomas i do believe that gordon is waiting for your passengers at knapford so back to work please' he said.

thomas was in shock.

'cinders and ashes i'm late gordon is going to kill me if i'm late again sorry guys got to go' said thomas.

and he raced away.

annie and clarabel wailed like mad.

'for goodness sakes thomas slow down' said annie.

'i swear that one of these days we are going to bounce to bits' said clarabel.

the fat controller looked at winston.

'come winston we better be off too' said the fat controller.

he pulled the throttle and winston shot off like a rocket.

'winston slow dooooooooown!' wailed the fat controller.

'i so need a new driver!' wailed winston.

flynn and belle laughed.

'poor winston' said flynn.

'the fat controller just can't control him' said belle.

just then the alarms went off.

'it's another rescue everyone' said belle.

flynn called out to rocky.

'what's the situation rocky' said flynn.

'listen up everyone murdoch and hank have had a crash' said rocky.

'well what are we waiting for guys let's race to the rescue' said flynn.

'let's get going' said rocky.

'let's ride the waves' said captain.

'i'm ready to take to the sky' said harold.

'iv'e got my tow hook ready' said butch.

'come on flynn let's do it' said belle.

and with that the rescue team set off together for another rescue. and it just goes to show that as long as you work as a team anything can be done.

meanwhile in a dark warehouse on the mainland. 'yes enjoy your victories while you still can Flynn because one day i will get you, I. WILL. GET. YOU!' yelled inferno.

the end


End file.
